Guild/Players
=Intro= This page is a modified talk Page, for the sole purpose of posting about you and your guild; levels, favorite cats, favorite quest, your avatar customization, etc. You may use either this page (which is subject to being moderated), you may include this information on your user profile (which will only be moderated for etiquette reasons, and only when brought to the attention of admins), or you may choose to not bother with sharing this information at all. Rules If you choose to use this page, there are a few additional rules that apply here: *Rule One: One main header (" Character Name ") per wikia account. **You must be logged in to add a header. Headers added without being logged in will be deleted. If I observe this rule being broken repeatedly, I may be forced to put a logged-in-user protection on this page. *Rule Two: Space and page position are on a first come, first served basis. **If you post anywhere but the bottom, and I see it, I will toss your post to wherever the bottom is at that very moment. *Rule Three: Do not fight with others for space by moving your posts' position during an edit. Frequently breaking this rule may see yourself temporarily banned. **No asking for your post to be moved, either; such requests will be ignored. **Only admins are allowed to move posts if they choose to, and even then it should only be to toss offenders of Rule 2 and 3 to the bottom of the list or delete edits that break rules 1, 4, 5, or 6. *Rule Four: You may comment on others' posts, but do not make edits to any post that is not yours. **Comments must be included only in their requisite sub header. *Rule Five: Sign your posts and comments; when editing your posts, replace your signature. **To create a signature, type "--~~~~" **If you aren't logged into a wikia account, you are allowed to comment on others' posts if you desire, but you still must supply a signature; standard rules of etiquette apply. *Rule Six: Preferably one edit, per week, per user. **This includes commentary on others' posts; Try to make all edits to your header, and all the comments that you want to make, in one go. **Anything you want to add, that you've missed, or any replies that you don't want to make on the users' wall, please try to refrain from doing so until a week has passed. ***If you are unsure when your last edit to this page was, you can look at your contribution history on your user page. Rule Seven: If you are not an admin, do not intentionally modify these rules. Doing so will result in an immediate 3-day ban from the moment of notice, with the ban length increasing for each subsequent offense. Page Rule version 0.3. Rules are subject to change at any time, with or without warning. Rule changes that include bans will not result in a retroactive ban, but may result in a retroactive edit, deletion, or move, the latter of the three based on more loose criteria than usual. Example Guild Level: 70 Favourite cats: Anna, Purrcis , Oakenpaw Favourite quest: Valentine's 2016 Avatar Customization: to external file sharing site where picture is hosted --Example Player One (talk) 16:31, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Comments Congrats on 70; nice customization. Why Anna and Purrcis, though? --Example Player Two (talk) 16:39, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Demonic Possession helps me to level up cats when I am idling. --Example Player One (talk) 12:54, November 9, 2017 (UTC) How does that work? --Example Player Two (talk) 16:13, November 10, 2017 (UTC) The Strategies page goes into more detail --Example Player Three (talk) 17:10, November 10, 2017 (UTC) =Player Guilds List= Angle Runway Guild Level: 14: Favourite cats: Conan, Angle, Catniss, Nessie. Favourite quest: Currently None. Ezreal Guild Level : 9 Favourite cats: Francis,Leonard,Romeo,Blink Favourite quest: Tourney Run Avatar Customization '-->'